When The Lights Go Out
by lilalove88
Summary: Loki is an member of the Avengers for 18 months (you get an explanation in the first chapter 'bout that) when Tony and Loki get kidnapped, by a man who has a really bad grudge against Tony and Loki. Now it's up to the remaining Avengers to find their missing team members. Warning: blood, torture, whump Blablabla you know that stuff. Give it a chance, I really suck at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had to type this cuz otherwise it doesn't make sense. And please no comments like**

"**OMG, did you not see the Avengers and Thor, I mean he's evil" or "Uhm, Hello, there comes a Thor 2 and he's in prison there, idiot." **

**I FUCKING **(almost)** KNOW EVERYTHING BOUT THE AVENGERS AND THOR!**

**Well, enjoy, and comment please.**

_It had all begun with a villain. A villain the Avengers couldn't defeat on their own. Thor already knew the villain. Morgrort. An notorious villain, destroys everything on his path, didn't even waver from the bullets they fired, injured them one by one, and he didn't seem to have a weak spot. _

_But Thor knew better._

_When Captain America broke his arm, The Black Widow had two bruised ribs and Iron Man had to remake almost his entire suit, Thor spoke. About times in Asgard, long ago. He told that Morgrort was already defeated on Asgard. _

_The Avengers asked him how._

_Thor told them that Morgrort wasn't too smart. He was easy to trick. He was even tricked out of Asgard. _

_Loki did that. _

_The Avengers didn't really have another choice then ask Loki for help._

_Loki refused. Two times to be precise. But when the Avengers showed Loki a video with screaming, crying, wounded children, he simply said: 'Well, I do got to stretch my legs.' And he came with the Avengers._

_He defeated Morgrort on his own. With only words and without making a bloodbath. _

_Because of that, Fury and Odin wanted Loki to join the Avengers ._

_Fury thought it was better to have Loki on their side on the battlefield then on the other side. The Avengers and Loki disagreed, but Fury didn't want to hear it. _

_The first battles Loki simply stood and observed, sometimes murdering an enemy who came to close for his liking. He didn't do anything for 6 battles. _

_Then it happened, It was an easy mission, old, empty warehouse, and a couple of little bombs. Stark and Banner could easily defuse the bombs, but there was one more tricky bomb, a time bomb, Banner and Stark couldn't figure out. _

_The bomb exploded before anyone could do something. _

_But before the bomb exploded Banner and Stark were pushed away by Loki. _

_Loki himself wasn't so lucky, two months in an coma, broken bones and a concussion._

_He survived, of course he's Loki, and the stressful two months were over. And so he earned thrust, little by little, and after 18 months the Avengers trusted him fully. And in that 18__th__ month, things got ugly... _


	2. Green Fog

**Look who's here! Come on guys, I love you so much! The first chapter was like the most shitty chapter ever and still in one day I've got** **186 page views and 18 followers 3**** well enjoy and don't be normal!**

"Cap, on your left!" Steve turned and slaughtered one of the... Uhm... Tony didn't exactly know what the things were. Fury send them to an empty warehouse. A dusty old place in the middle of nowhere. Thor wasn't there, he was in Asgard visiting his father and mother. Loki didn't want to go to Asgard ever again, so he was still here.

"Well, this isn't **so** hard, they are pretty weak." Natasha spoke. Loki was just fighting of some robots when he snorted and said "But we still don't know who send them, and most important, why." "Yeah, this can be a distraction... Legolas! Check outside." Clint rolled his eyes at Tony's nickname. But he got outside anyway. There was a soft moaning on Tony's left. "Hey! Welcome to the land of living Bruce," Tony said, while putting of his mask. Bruce blinked this eyes. He had Hulked out, but it was soon clear that is wasn't needful. So he decided that it was better if he became Bruce Banner again. Tony just rambled on. "the Hulking out **wasn't really a necessary thing tough**. The things here aren't really strong. And by the way, there are only two attackers left so..."

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling above them. The whole building was shaking, and debris fell from the ceiling.

Bruce, Tony and Loki looked wide eyed to each other.

The rumbling stopped. Sighs of relief were heard.

Tough it didn't make sense Tony thought. Why would it stop suddenly after having no effect on the battle at all?

"What **was** that?" Natasha asked in a 'I am a spy so this wasn't scary at all' manner. Tony blamed it on the assassin thing. He was pretty sure if he talked right now, his voice would shake.

Steve spoke up. "I-I don't know but we need to find out. Tony, Loki go to the next floor."

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Tony blurted out while putting his mask on again. Loki walked to the grey, concrete stairs. He looked more human now. His skin got a tinge browner and his hair was cut to a pretty normal length. And it helped that he wasn't dressed in leather and didn't wear his ridiculous helmet. Well, sometimes he wore his black leather coat.

Tony looked back at his teammates fighting the two remaining attackers . And then he left with Loki. He had a bad feeling about this. And when he looked at Loki, he saw that he felt it as well.

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

"Yes, **yes**... Prefect..." A sly voice echoed thru a dusty, dark chamber. All over the wall were computer screens, illuminating the scarred face of a madman.

His slender fingers danced over the keyboards. "Soon, SOON! ... Hush, hush now" he said to himself.

On one of the screens suddenly appeared two figures. One in normal black clothes, and one in a red with gold armour.

The man's fingers trailed over the screen with the figures. He giggled. "Now it's payback time."

He smiled and showed his rotten teeth.

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

"Why, would you do this if it didn't have any effect?" Tony asked, talking about the shaking a few moments ago. They walked thru the dusty room. "A trap. What else." Loki said simply. Tony laughed, "Yes of course... But then I have another question for you, **why are we walking strait into the obvious trap!" ** Loki didn't even flinch at Tony's outburst. "Because if we do nothing we will never find out who did this and why." "Sometimes it's better to don't question things and **move on**. I mean it was a small threat!" "What do you want to do then Tony, I am not gonna wait until someone gets murdered!" Tony crossed his arms. Suddenly they both heard a _Whoosh-Whoosh . _

"What is the sound?" Loki murmured. Tony pointed at the moving camera on the ceiling. When the camera moved he made that weird sound. "Why is here a camera, it's an empty ware house, it-..."

Loki couldn't finish his sentence, Tony blew up the camera.

But the problem wasn't over, the thread were the camera was attached to began to glow red.

Tony's eyes widened. "LOKI RUN!" And then the green gas came out.

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

"Guys, is everyone okay?" Natasha asked. Everybody answered they were okay.

"Are Tony and Loki coming already?" Clint asked. "We should go looking." Banner said. "Maybe they found something,". Steve was already on his way to the stairs. The others followed soon. At the end of the stairs there was a door. Steve tried to open the door but the door didn't open. "Loki, Tony?" He asked. No sound. Clint pushed Steve away. "Guys, I want to go, do the science crap at home."

No answer. "guys?" Steve said again, no louder. But then they all heard a sound in the other room. A wheezing, close to the door, and what sounded like a hand weakly pushing the door. "s-s- 've"

"Loki? Is that you? What's happening?" Bruce asked, pushing against the locked door. And then they heard nothing.

Suddenly Natasha pushed the four man away and hissed "You guys have no brains" And then with one kick the door swung open, revealing... Nothing.

**Yeah! (Now I read it it's a pretty bad chapter though) Chapter one is done! Oh how fun, it rhymes! Uhm, I am sorry for the cliffhanger. ( Is this even a cliffhanger? IDK) Don't expect the next chapters to be longer than this, cuz it won't. Please review, that really makes my day! The next chapter is probs going to appear in 2 or 3 days. Please check out my other fanfics and don't be normal! . ILOVEYOUGUYS!**


	3. Red and Green

**Hey Guys! I know this is a really short chapter, but I update everyday so I think that's legal. But I swear it isn't going to happen again. Well, I'll try. I'm starting with Loki whump, and then it's Tony's turn. *Evil laughter* **

Tony woke up in a cell. "Oh god what did I drink last night" he mumbled. Then all the memories came flowing back, the green fog the ware house – everything.

THE YERK HAS MY SUIT! He thought angrily.

He sat up. "Loki!" he shouted. He looked around. "Oh thank god," Tony sighed. Loki was in the same cell as him sitting against the wall, still unconscious. Tony poke him with a finger. "Hey! Loki, wake up sleeping beauty!"

Suddenly, with a speed Tony didn't even thing Loki was capable of, Loki grabbed his wrist and put it behind Tony's back. "Loki it's just me" the glassy look in Loki's eyes disappeared and he let Tony go.

Loki looked like he just killed a kitten. "I-I am so s-sorry Tony I..." Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. And I'm not hurt, look," Tony showed his wrist and moved his hand. He gasped. His wrist was covert in blood, in the shape of a hand. Loki's hand.

"Loki, show me your hand." Loki showed his hand, not really being there, the glassy look in his eyes had returned. Loki's hand was covert in blood. Tony said something that would never pass the sensors, and scanned Loki's body for injuries. It was hard to tell. The clothes he was wearing were black, so he couldn't see any red stains or something.

"Hey... Hey!" Tony said, when Loki's eyes closed. They opened again and Tony had never been so happy to see the colour green.

" Loki, were does it hurt?" Loki first didn't seem to understand what he said, but then he blinked a few times and managed to wheeze out "My... My s-side" Tony immediately pushed Loki's shirt up. He almost retched from the sight.

There was a deep scar, with sloppy stitches, cutting Loki's probably already infected skin, and a deep blue bruising made the image complete. That wasn't even the most shocking thing. Around the scar were green lines, way to curly to be veins, and forming a word:

MURDERER

**Boom BABY, you guys must guess what our mystery villain wants from Tony and Loki. I mean i already know it, and the right guesser gets... uhm... Well...**

**The winner gets to decide what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3 **


	4. SCIENCE!

**Hey Guys! Longer chapter then yesterday ! This chapter is more a filler with a hint of **

**SCIENCE! **

**Our buddy's in S.H.I.E.L.D. find out that they are assholes and then we go back to Tony and Loki in the cell. **

**Joy! **

**Please don't kill me if I have some science facts wrong. I really DID do my research, but Wikipedia only can give you that much information. I mean I Google-d **

_**What happens if you mix carbon monoxide, chloroform, nitrous oxide. **_

_**And I got poop. **_

**So don't kill me if you are a SCIENCE guy, just leave it in the comments.**

**Well, uhm.. ENJOY!**

* * *

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, 2:00 PM, one day after the GF accident.**_

"Bruce? You got something? "Steve asked. Bruce had been trying to find things, hints, anything for the last 18 hours.

At first he had started with the green gas. He quickly knew what was in the smoke.

**1: ** **carbon monoxide - **_not much_

**2: chloroform - **_biggest part_

**3: nitrous oxide - **_big part_

**4: ...**

There had to be a reason why the smoke was green.  
All the gasses are transparent, so there had to be a 4th gas.  
Or he had to go and test if the 3 gasses together combined become green for some reason.  
Bruce tested it and the smoke stayed transparent.

_Darn it._

After taking a break from the gas stuff he had gone thru the S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

Break outs last month:  
None.

_Okay… _

Break outs last 3 months  
None.

_No luck here..._

Break outs last 8 months  
None.

_What!?_

Breakout last year  
None.

_*slams head in table*_

The fact that our mystery guy wasn't common by S.H.I.E.L.D. made this all a little (very much) harder.

The kidnapper wanted something. Money, strategic advantage, bring S.H.I.E.L.D. down, distraction, war, anything. And they had to find out what.

He began to look for enemies. Enemies who had something against both guys. There was a little list with psychopaths who hated them both, but they were all in jail.

What if one of the two was accidentally kidnapped? That the kidnapper only wanted one of them, but they had gone to the room with the two of them, the kidnapper got nervous, didn't know what to do and kidnapped them both. Bruce searched is the S.H.I.E.L.D files for Tony's enemies and then Loki's enemies.

They had a lot of enemies.

It was kind of sad tough, all the enemies had something to do with weapons or New York.

And then something clicked. The kidnapper didn't take Loki and Tony for money, a strategic lead, war...

No, no, no, this was revenge.

Tony and Loki killed. No discussion. And somebody wanted revenge.

He wanted to avenge someone.

"Yeah, Steve. I think I've got something."

-0-+ OMG It's a line +-0—

"Loki, how did you get this?" Tony was still shocked from the wound on Loki's side. Loki looked at him with a glassy look. Tony saw he was fighting to stay conscious. He had lost a lot of blood. He didn't even know if gods could die from blood loss.

"I-I don't know..." his focus at Tony had gone away and it looked like Loki didn't see anything. "Tony?" Tony stressed. "Yeah, yeah, it's me just look at me" it didn't seem to help.

It was the only thing Tony thought of, so he slapped Loki in the face.

Loki's eyes opened again and he managed to coughed out "Asshole" Tony smiled. "Yep that's me." He sobered again "Loki what did you want to say?" Loki took a shuddering breath. "I can't... f-feel my m-magic"

Tony closed his eyes.

* * *

**Okay That was it review please, and stay weird!**

**Seriously, REVIEW. Or I will kill you.**

**No I'm just joking. Or am I...**


	5. Looks Like The God Is A Bit Ill

**Hi guys! Midnight chapter! It's supa dupa short I know, but 2 chapters in 9 hours is okay I think. Just look at it as a bonus.**

* * *

Tony was pushing against the wound as hard as he could, every twenty seconds he had to remind Loki to please, _please! _ stay awake, and in the meantime he was thinking over the situation. Well, as good as he could.

The whole time he tried to concentrate, thoughts like _would Pepper know already _and _where is that villain even? _ And more than once he thought about coffee, pie, pasta, beer...

The time Loki and Tony had been there -and who knows how long that is- they only had one bread and two glasses of water...

Shoved under the door so he still didn't know who the _freaking _the guy was.

Loki shuddered. "You okay?" It wasn't really a good question, Loki was white as a sheet, little beads of sweat formed on his forehead, he clearly had trouble holding his eyes open, oh yeah! His magic was bound, and a little trickle of blood dripped from his lips.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, d-don't _*Cough* _w-worry." Tony laughed. "Hey, bud, that isn't gonna happen, you look like shit." Tony said, cocking one eyebrow. "You're s-so nice to m-me" Loki said sarcastically. "I know right!" .

They were silent for a few more minutes when they suddenly heard a sound. The door opened and a man with a scarred face appeared. He talked with a voice that made Tony shiver.

"Looks like the god is a bit ill,"

* * *

**Tony whump is coming!**

**Review please, and don't do normal stuff!**

**I am serious, **

**Don't dress normal – Dress with the colours you would paint with. **

**Don't act normal – People like original people.**

**Don't follow the crowd – Be a trendsetter, do what YOU want.**

**And one of my favourite quotes: **

_**So you failed. Alright you really failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You failed. You think I care about that? I do understand. You wanna be really great? Then have the courage to fail big and stick around. Make them wonder why you're still smiling.**_

**And of course:**

_**I teach my kids about the things that really matter. I will teach them about Abraham Lincoln and Ronnie Van Zandt, because they are equally important in my house.**_

_****_**Yep.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Silver Box

**Hi guys, I know, a short chapter, again. But a put some stuff in it that had to be wrote. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Tony said, taking a defensive step in front of Loki, who was unsuccessfully trying to stand up.

The man took another step forward, now he was standing in the bright light he even looked more horrifying. "And they say you are so smart."

"You don't get it," Tony said stiffening his jaw, "Your name. What's your name,"

"Just call me Master." He said grinning. Tony quickly shot back "I don't think so. No offence _dude_, but I'm not gonna call you that." The grin on the man's face disappeared slightly, but Tony kept on rambling . "What do you think of, uhm let me thing... Ugly Face, or... Psycho, Scar-y or Scar-Chopath, I mean if you don't like it I always think of another one but -"

He was cut off by a clinging sound and a gasp. He looked at Scar-Chopaths hands, he had a silver box, with green letters on it, in a language Tony couldn't read. He grinned like a lunatic past Tony. Loki gasped again, as Scar-Chopath made some symbols on the silver box.

Tony's eyes widened, "What are you doing?!" Scar-Chopath gave a mentally deranged giggle. "Teaching you a lesson. Lesson number one : just don't open your mouth, and don't contradict the master." Tony got angry " I am not calling you master, Scar-Chopath!" he knew it was a mistake as the words left his lips. The man began to make more symbols on the silver box. Tony turned around. Loki wheezed and clutched his chest, trying to stifle a whimper, and failing miserably.

"Just call me master and your friend will feel no pain anymore," Tony wanted to say no more than anything, but when he heard Loki whimper again, he knew that it would be useless and selfish to do nothing.

He snarled and said "My master, you're a major asshole." Tony suddenly got slammed into the wall, with such a strength that he felt something bruise. He slowly slid down the wall, fighting the black spots that formed in his vision.

"I am a man of my word," He heard the man say. And were Loki's laboured breathing was, just moments ago, he now heard nothing. "But do not think I'll be that nice next time," He heard Scar-Chopath leaving and shakily sighed. He let unconsciousness win this battle, but next time he would beat him.

The last thing he heard was Loki shaky voice "To... ny *cough* y-you ok-kay?" He mentally slapped the God for being so idiotic self-sacrificing , and then everything got black.

* * *

**There is going to be a lot more Tony whump in the end i promise but i am starting with Loki whump cuz i can.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! **

**REVIEW OR I WILL GO KILL YOU.**

it was a joke don't sue me


	7. Thunder

**Here is a chapter! Enjoy! Thor is here and we finally get to know what the silver box is! Oh, and we get a resume of the whole story from Clint. READ NOW!**

_**SHIELD Helicarrier, 9:24 PM, two days after the GF accident.**_

* * *

"Bruce, I get what you are thinking, but it's just a theory. I mean, you could be wrong." Steve said. He, Clint and Natasha had listened to Bruce's hypothesis, and it sounded very logical. But they couldn't know for sure. They can't just point at someone because Bruce theory _might _be true.

"Yeah but what is the guys motive then?" Clint asked. "I think his theory is the truth,"

Natasha walked over to Bruce. " But that's it Clint. You 'think', we've got to be sure."

They suddenly heard a loud roaring from outside.

Thunder.

* * *

Scar-Chopath sat behind his desk. He scribbled something in a notebook, and then looked at the computer.

A smile appeared at the picture on the screen.

A man and a God.

Unconscious.

One bleeding, and one with some nasty humps and bruises.

Perfect. The two people who hurt him the most, were now hurting because of him. He smiled and then he laughed. He laughed so loud his throat ached.

When he was done laughing, he looked at the silver box on his desk. He picked it up and made a symbol. On the screen he saw the God stir. He smiled "You better wake up Stark." He said mockingly. He sobered.

"Tortured by his own magic..." he put the box down and sat down in the old leather chair.

"How ironic."

* * *

The 3 Avengers ran to the platform of the Helicarrier, to see a furious Thor standing in the middle of the airstrip.

"Thor, how was Asga-" Bruce tried to ask politely, but he was cut off by Thor. "Where is my brother?" he said, ignoring the guilty faces of the 3 Avengers. Clint looked at his feet. "Well, let me explain."

Thor looked at him still angry, but his futures softened slightly with dawning horror. Clint took a deep breath and said

"WhenwewereonamissionTonyandLokigotaloneandwhenthe battlewasovertheyweregoneandwesawgreensmokeandthes mokeisnarcoticsotheywerekidnappedwedon'tknowwheret heyarebutwethinkthatsomeonewhoasapatternwiththetwo ofthemkidnappedthem*" He was painted, leaning on his knees after his stop-less speech.

"I didn't know you could hold your breath for so long." Natasha said, cocking one eyebrow. "Me neither." Clint painted. "Impressive" "Thanks"

Thor frowned. "So man of Iron and my brother are kidnapped, I knew something wasn't right..."

Now it was Bruce turn to frown. "How? Did you see something?" he said, not letting himself hope for any hints already.

Thor shook his head and Bruce thought could feel something shatter. "Allfather told me he felt... he felt a day ago... Loki's magic is bound."

Okay, now Bruce could definitely feel something shatter.

* * *

_**Longer chappy!**_no**Here is what Clint said:** **When we were on a mission Tony and Loki got alone and when the battle was over they were gone and we saw green smoke and the smoke is narcotic so they were kidnapped we don't know where they are but we think that someone who has a pattern with the two of them kidnapped them.**

**Duh.**

**REVIEW AND STAY WEIRD!**


	8. A Monster And A Killer Head ache

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was shopping. Yeah I know 'how could I'. But I am for the first time in my life proud of a chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Tony blinked the black spots out of his vision. "Oh god," he murmured, feeling his head. Probably a light concussion. He puched himself up against the wall. "come on, 'Scar-Chopath' is a good one..." he quickly glanced at Loki, he was unconscious, and he looked like shit. A ragged breathing erupted from Loki's mouth. Tony shakily walked thru the cell. His mind elsewhere, he didn't notice that Loki woke up too.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

Everything burned. It felt like he was on fire.

_Murderer._

The fire felt familiar tough, but he never felt it ever before.

_Monster._

He could taste blood in the back of his mouth and he couldn't feel his fingers. He reached for his magic, again to feel there wasn't any magic in him. He cursed in his head.

___Pathetic._

He tiredly tried to open his eyes. He failed. Was he so pathetic that he couldn't even open his eyes?

_Useless._

He tried again, and slowly his eyelids parted. He mentally cheered.

_Weakling._

He saw Tony pace thru the room. He took every step a little bit to shaky for his liking. He tried to call out for him, only to make a sort gurgling sound. Tony turned around, and when he saw that Loki had his eyes open he came running to him.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

Tony tried to concentrate on the important things but his pounding head and aching ribs, didn't help.

He suddenly heard a chocking noise, and he turned around. Loki had his eyes half open and he looked disgusted with himself. Tony didn't even dared to question why. He just ran up to Loki and scooped his head in his hand when Loki looked like he was losing the battle with unconsciousness again. Tony almost couldn't handle to see Loki in such state. He was his friend, and seeing him like this was making him nauseous.

He had flashbacks from the horrific two months they had gone thru, a year and a half ago, and it was all so wrong because the flashbacks mixed with memories from Afghanistan.

"J-just look at me buddy, everything is going to be fine I promise..." Tony said.

Loki whimpered, and it broke Tony's heart. Loki coughed. And managed to choke out "a-are you h-hurt...?" He ended with a breath that sounded like 'Tony'. Tony smirked.

"No, I'm cool. Just worried." Loki gave him a 'I know your lying Anthony' look and Tony wondered how he could manage to do that when he wasn't even supposed to be awake.

"Well a got a killer headache and I probably have a bruised rib, but my main priority right now is keeping you" Alive. "-conscious."

Loki nodded weakly in approval. He frowned a little. "Ton-ny" he stuttered. "Yes?"

Loki tried to keep it together, that much was clear, but Tony could clearly see that he was in a lot of pain. Physically and mentally.

Suddenly a sob broke free from his lips. "A-am I a m-monster?" A silver tear rolled down his white cheek.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

"Got a match!" Natasha almost cheered. Almost.  
Bruce, Clint and Steve ran to the computer were Natasha did her research.

After Thor came, they had worked twice as hard to find the missing teammates.

Bruce found out what the 4th gas was. It wasn't known by S.H.I.E.L.D yet, but when he asked Jarvis, he had said Tony was working on a similar gas. Bruce called the new gas, _S. gas_.

Bruce and Clint had gone back to the warehouse, were Agent Coulson and a few other agents were investigating the building. The found a half fingerprint, so they could add that to the list too.

Natasha had talked to the criminals who had something against Tony and Loki. Natasha being Natasha, she found out that there was a man who had lost all his family and friends in New York or died from the weapons Stark made. But he disappeared five years ago. They all assumed he was dead. Another hint.

And little by little they were getting somewhere.

"I think this is our guy." Clint muttered.

On the screen was a picture of a man with a white skin, dark brown eyes, a bald head and scars all over his face.

**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!**

**A reviewer asked if this fic can be a Frostiron fanfiction. I never wrote Frostiron before but I can try. There will be no – you know what— only cute words and kisses. I DONT CARE IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS I DO IT ALL FOR YOU! PLEASE TELL ME, IF YOU DON'T WANT FROSTIRON OR YOU DO. THE TEAM WITH THE MOST RECUEST WINS!(what? dat dusnt make any sense but you guys know what I mean.) **

**Well, thanks for reading, review and stay weird! Oh and the **

**_The fire felt familiar tough, but he never felt it ever before._**

**is because Loki's own Magic is toturing him.**


	9. Positive Clint And Tony Is, Well, Tony

**Hi guys! I want to thank you for reviewing and enjoy this Not-So-Good Chapter. THIS ISN'T A TONY WHUMP CHAPTER! (wel it is) BUT IN THE END THERE IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH TONY WHUMP! STOP REVIEWING "I want Tony whump" IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN I SWEAR! ! **(ohandwegetdileriousLokibuthat'sanotherchapter)

* * *

"I searched everywhere but I can't find a location." Steve sighed. "Yeah, it's like this man never even existed." Bruce said, rubbing his temples. "He has to be somewhere, I mean , we are 99,99% sure that this is our guy right? He has to be somewhere." "Clint you are just repeating what we are saying all the time." "But this is the only positive thing we got Natasha, that's why I am repeating it." "Your such a kid."

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

Thor looked outside, thoughts somewhere else than the bickering of Clint and Natasha. He was worried for Stark and his brother. If he only knew where they were.

Thor missed the two tricksters of the group.

He missed the way they all laughed at Tony's jokes. He missed his brother's mischievous smiles and grins. Thor missed Tony's sarcastic comments and Loki's disapproving snorting when he did something stupid.

If- WHEN they got the man who took his friend and brother, he would pay. But now he could only pray that nothing serious happened to them.

But little did Thor know, that if- WHEN they found the missing team members, they might already be too late.

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

Tony didn't know what to do.

The whole situation was hopeless. Loki was unconscious. AGAIN. _'Thanks for doing nothing.'_ And Scar-Chopath hadn't shown his face after he slammed Tony against the wall. He was super hungry , his head was pounding so loud that he didn't even hear himself think, the other Avengers probably didn't even know they were gone and he was so ,so ,**so** ,**SO** BORED!

Suddenly the door slammed open, causing Tony to jump 10 feet in the air. Scar-Chopath stood in the opening of the cell door. He grinned.

"Is the God still sleeping?" He asked, spitting on the ground. Tony immediately stepped in front of Loki's sleeping form. "Don't you dare touch him." He said thru his gritted teeth. "Me?! No please! I didn't do anything. He is torturing himself." Tony already got pissed. "Don't talk in riddles Scar-Chopath! I know you did this to him." Scar-Chopath giggled.

"His own magic is torturing him. The silver box? His magic is in it. The MURDERER letters on his side are traces the magic left behind. It writes his opinion about himself on his side." _How sick is that_Tony thought. Scar-Chopath giggled again and nodded. "go take a look."He said with his rotten smile. "It's fun." Tony slowly walked over to Loki, without taking his eyes of the giggling man. He pushed the shirt up. He gasped.

Another word was slowly forming, the green, curly letters, slowly making a word.

M-O-N-S-T-E-R.

The two words MURDERER and MONSTER were now written on Loki body, by his own magic. Tony didn't even want to understand all the magic and ruins stuff.

"You bastard!" Tony shouted unable to keep his mouth shut. Scar-Chopat's smile fell. "You are a prisoner! Act like one or you will lose your head in a few days." He sneered. "You are nuts, why are you even doing this?" Tony fired back. Scar-Chopath's eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's all your own fault anyway! I am not the bad guy, YOU ARE!" And then Tony felt a stinging pain in his shoulder. He screamed, well he felt like screaming, and then everything got black.

He was again fighting against unconsciousness and he knew he was losing it. Damn it unconsciousness. Not again. Not the blackness, no not again please. _Is this how Loki feels the whole time_ he thought. _Stupid Avengers..._ _They weren't even here to save Loki and him._ He felt a bit nauseous. It felt like the pain in his shoulder was travelling thru his aching body. _Oh god let it stop! _Finally the blackness took him, and the pain was milder. The last thing he heard was a laugh and a scream.

But the scream wasn't ripped from Tony's lips.

**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!**again.

**SO AGAIN A MAJOR THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I COUNTED ALL THE VOTES FIVE MINUTES AGO AND IT GONNA BE: **

**And I am sorry for all the people who voted for another thing but if I get another shit load of reviews with "Ah I am so disappointed" or something, I will make an alternate ending for you guys, so everybody's happy.**

**But any way its gonna be:**

**Don't get mad at me I really did it the fair way I think.**

**Don't kill me**

**Please don't**

**It is:**

**NO FROST IRON! **

**They just keep on being buddy's for the rest of the story. **

**If you really, really want it to be FROSTIRON without –you know what- please write it down in the reviews. Then maybe I will make an FROSTIRON alternate ending. **

**Thanks for reading and stay weird!**

Evenifyougotwhatyouwantednow,pleasereview.


	10. I'm Waking Up, To Ash And Dust

**WHO SAW THE THOR 2 TRAILER 2!I DID! IDIDIDIDIDID!(THE FIRST MINUTE IT CAME OUT HIHI) IT WAS SO AWESOME! SO MUCH LOKI! **_**BUT WHEN SIF SAID "I WILL KILL YOU" I WAS LIKE "GOOD LUCK, 6 SUPER HEROES WHO ARE EACH 10 TIMES MORE POWERFULL THEN YOU TRIED DARLING, THEY TRIED!"**_Iamlike,theonlyone,whodoesn'tlikeSif

* * *

Tony woke up with a not unpleasant tingling in his shoulder. He opened his eyes a bit and he saw green tendrils flouting in the air. He kept staring at it for a while, not really being there, until the tingling in his shoulder slowly stopped. The green colours faded and he slowly came back to earth.

"Anthony," he heard someone whisper. He grunted and closed his eyes. "Anthony," was now said with more force. He turned his head and tried to focus. He suddenly was slapped across the face. "Stark!"

Tony grimaced, and made a 'WTF was that for?' face. "Now were even." He heard someone say, he could almost hear him grinning.

Finally it clicked in Tony's head. "Loki, you asshole" he said, trying not to grin too.

He tried to sit up. But he was pushed down again. "You must not move already. It will feel like you are drunk." Tony did feel a little shaky.

"Are you okay? I mean the last time I saw you, you were almost dying on me." Loki's face was emotionless, eyes still fixating on Tony's shoulder. "Well, the man healed me." He said bluntly, after hesitating for a moment.

Tony was fully awake now. "What?!" Tony couldn't believe it. Why would Scar-Chopath heal Loki, who then healed him? "How did he do it." Tony asked after calming himself down.

Loki swallowed, but didn't say anything. Tony remembered screaming, just before going unconscious.

Shit.

"Okay, don't answer then." He said, yawning. "Rest Tony." Loki just said standing up, for who knows what. And so Tony drifted off in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So short! Well, review pretty please.**

**Stay weird.**


	11. A Bomb And A Missing Puzzle Piece

**Short chapter, precisely 300 words. Well enjoy. Sorry I am in a bit of a dip, cuz Thor 2, in my country, comes 31 October. Damn.**

* * *

Red letters appeared on the screens. "What?" a man hissed. He knew what this meant.

He was being hacked.

He typed down something and more letters appeared.

An address.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he sighed.

Grinning he typed more, and said "Send" just when he pushed a button.

Clint, Natasha, Steve and Bruce had decided that they would all sleep in the Stark Tower. They had the technology, they could work 24/7, and they could speak to each other every time they wanted to.

"Guys! There's something wrong with the computer." Steve said, voice a bit alarming. Bruce ran over to Steve. "Oh no..." Bruce said, he turned around. "Clint, Tasha! We've got some serious problems here!" Natasha turned her head, "Bruce, same here, they found us."

"How is that possible?" Steve asked. "We were in for like two seconds." Bruce shook his head. "We wanted to do it fast, I didn't do it right." Clint stood up. "Does he know where and who we are now?" Bruce rubbed his temples. "I don't know... I am not such a great hacker honestly ..."

Suddenly there were objects flying everywhere, a yellow red cloud mixing with black dust, a loud BHAM, the avengers were thrown against the wall or thru the windows, and alarms activated by JARVIS were heard.

A bomb.

When Tony woke up, everything was exact the same as before. The room was empty, there were only some empty glasses and a plate, his shoes in the corner of the room, the walls still the sickening beige- Wait... The room was empty.

Tony was suddenly fully awake. He sat up and looked around again.

"Loki?" he asked voice sounding young and shaky.

Okay, maybe, very maybe, though he wouldn't admit it, maybe he was a little scared that precise moment.

* * *

**Please review! Pretty please: tell me where you think Loki is,**

**is it a trick?**

**Is Loki evil again?**

**Is it a dream?**

**Did Scar-Chopath take Loki?**

**Why are I'm asking myself questions?**

**Will I stop now?**

**Do you want me to stop?**

**Yes?**

_**THEN REVIEW!YOU LITTLE BITCH!**_


	12. Falling

**Short but good I think. I love the reviews of you guys so much! Uhm... a confession here... When I started with this story, I really didn't know what I was doing. I am now writing really mysterious right? Well, I don't have the slightest clue what I am doing. So, just that you know, enjoy the story please.**

* * *

**With this chapter you should listen: MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS | PART 11: "ELECTRA HEART"**

A bomb. A bang. Suddenly out of nowhere. The Avengers were parted by the massive explosion, and it sucked. It wasn't fair. They just tried to help their friends. _Pain! Can't breathe!_

Natasha felt sore. Like, really sore. The stupid bomb, like they needed this right now. He hands were slipping and her breathing fastened.

Shit!

If her hands would slip right now, she would fall a looooooong way to the ground. She tried to hook her foot behind a metal spar, but her legs were too short. She cursed in Russian. She swung he legs again. Her toes only brushed against the cold metal.

She suddenly heard a light shuffle above her.

A hand appeared. _Slipping!_ More fingers. _Help!_ A muffled voice. _Can't feel my arms._

"Clint!"

Clint's face appeared and smiled reassuringly. There were some new scars on his cheek and one side of his jaw was already bruising.

"Hold on Tasha!" he reached over the "I can do this alone!" she screamed back.

"No Tasha you can't, and you know it!" "I am not weak!" "I am not saying you are!" "Yes you do!" "If I would hang there in your place, I would take every help I could get!" "But you're not me!" "STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND GRAB MY HAND!"

Silence.

Clint sighed and closed his eyes, when he opened them again he said with calming voice. "just try to hang on." Natasha only replied with a hmhmm, ashamed of her pathetic outburst.

Clint reached out for her hand, but his arms weren't long enough. "Clint, I'm slipping." Natasha said, voice shaking.

Clint tried to smile, "it's going to be okay," he reached further, "You are not going to fall down."

Clint was now so close he could reach her if she put her hands up to. Natasha tried to grab for his hand, and failed. "come on, one more time," Clint cooed. Okay, Natasha was a little scared right now. Her fingers slipped a little.

"Natasha!" Clint said warningly, trying again to grab her hand. Her arm hurt so much, "Clint!" she cried out. He was almost there! Just a little bit.

Natasha's fingers slipped from the cold metal.

She heard Clint scream her name, and a silver tear marked her cheek.

She fell.

* * *

**BOOM! Now review lovely!**


	13. The Other Guy

**Listen: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive**

Steve tried to stand up, but it was like his body totally ignored him. He laid in his back head lolled to the side. He didn't see much, the room was way to dusty.

He heard a ragged, wheezing breathing and a low rumbling.

"Steve, you okay?" he heard someone say. Bruce.

"Y-yeah, I am f-fine." He then noticed that the ragged breathing was his.

"Well, you don't look so hot." Bruce said with awkward smile. "You made a real smack there." Steve tried to feel something, but he only felt numbness. "N-numb" He only managed to rasp out. "It's okay- It's fine," Bruce said, worry darkening his face.

Suddenly they both heard Clint screaming. _"STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD AND GRAB MY HAND!"_

"What's happening out there?" Bruce wondered out loud. He walked over to the broken window, looked up and gasped. "W-what is i-it?" Steve asked, trying to sit up without screaming.

Yep the numbness was gone.

"Natasha has some problems, nothing to worry about." Bruce said, not turning around. He kept staring out the window.

Steve knew he was lying.

_"Clint, I'm slipping." _

Bruce brow furrowed. "What's going on up there?" Steve said, struggling to stand.

_"come on, one more time,"_

Bruce began to unbutton his shirt. His cheeks begun to look a little greenish. "Take care of my shirt," Bruce said grinning. Although Steve could see fear in his eyes.

_"Clint!"_

And with that The Other Guy stood now where a little scientist stood, just moments ago. "Good luck," Steve screamed. He couldn't do anything else anyway.

Suddenly a sharp pain in his stomach made him double over and fall on the ground.

"God," he rasped out.

And then everything got black.

* * *

**SHORT CUZ MY DADDY IS MADDA ME FOR SITTING BEHIND THE COMPUTER TO MUCH!**

**Bye lovelies, I wanna hug every single one of you guys!**

**Oh, and when I get a total of 100 reviews, i will make an extra long chapter, without any delay! REVIEW! **


	14. The Halls

**Another chappy! JOY!**

* * *

Saving Me - Nickelback

Tony threw himself against the wooden door. His shoulder ached, and his hands were red from the pushing. He just wanted to get out. He wanted to get to Loki. He wanted out, so, so, so, so, so bad.

He was truly, utterly alone. The silence was deafening. He wasn't used to it.

He was never really alone. He had JARVIS , and he could ignore the silence with loud music and distract himself with making something useless.

Or he could call Pepper. Oh, he missed her so much. Pepper was his everything. He still, every time he saw her, felt like he was in love for the first time.

But he was terrified of the four walls. It felt like they were crushing him. The grey hurt his eyes and the empty feeling in his hart made his head ache.

The Avengers Must better come quick. "Pepper..." he choked out silently.

He again, he tried to push the door open, but he knew it was useless. He let himself drop on the ground. His eyes were misty.

The door opened. A man stood in the opening. He looked young. Too young. He didn't have a unkind face.

"Mister Stark, could you walk with me please."

Tony was shocked by the politeness of the young man. "Uhm... Of course..." He answered not sure how to react.

They walked thru endlessly long halls. They were beautiful. Red, green, yellow, orange and pink, made the halls look like the sun was going down. The patterns and paintings on the wall were astonishing. Though Tony couldn't bring himself to appreciate it, it was refreshing to see more colours then the dirty grey on the walls of the cell.

"W-Where are we going?" Tony asked. The young man looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." Tony couldn't handle it anymore. All the stupid mystery. "Do you know where my friend is?" he blurted out. The young man's smile disappeared, and that moment Tony thought he made an awful mistake for asking.

"I honestly don't know Sir." The man said regretfully. "He was taken one night ago. I didn't see him since."

Silence.

"Who is the man who kidnapped us?" Tony asked carefully. The man's face darkened. "I-I can't tell anything. Again." He said. But Tony could see that the question had hurt the bloke.

He wanted to know more about him.

* * *

She fell.

Down, down, down. She smiled away the tears. At least she would die by her own. Not by an enemy his bare hands.

Suddenly she was pushed out of trail by such an enormous force, she think she heard something crush.

Glass . Green. A roar. It clicked.

"hey Banner," she said breathy, tears tracking down her face.

The big green creature smiled reassuringly.

* * *

**I love you guys all so much! Do you guys even know that it's fucking INSANE to have so many reviews with only 13 chapters? I mean it's just crazy. It's not even such a good story and the chapters are damn short. I love you guys to much to explain. Really. When I get a total of 100 reviews, I will make an extra long chapter, without any delay! REVIEW!**


	15. Burn Burn Burn

**Listen **Ellie Goulding - Burn

When Clint saw Natasha was safe, he ran away from the broken window.

The Stark Tower was a mess. Everything was broken or had tumbled out of the window.

He suddenly heard a gasping noise and a thud. He walked towards the sound. Cautious. He didn't like what he saw.

Steve lay gasping on the ground, in a pool of his own blood, he lay on his side, and his hands were pushing at his stomach. He barely had his eyes open.

Clint ran over to the shivering figure.

He kneeled next to Steve and slowly tried to turn him on his back. When Steve whimpered due the sudden movements, Clint spoke in a soothing voice

"It's okay, It's just Clint. Are you with me dude?" Steve only groaned and Clint took that as a 'yes.'

"Let me see your stomach for a sec." Clint said, slowly lifting the captains hand of the wound.

Red.

That was enough for Clint to scream Bruce's name, and ask every two seconds if Steve could keep his eyes open.

"What the hell happened Steve..." Clint spoke, more questioning himself.

To his surprise Steve managed to rasp out. "Bomb... tray... jumped... sorry..." "There is nothing to be sorry for Steve. It wasn't your fault." Clint quickly shot back.

'Banner better be here fast' he thought grimly.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

"You okay Banner?"

Bruce opened his eyes but saw nothing but a blur.

Slowly his vision sharpened and he saw the redhead he saved a minute ago, standing over him.

"How does your pants does that." Bruce blinked and furrowed his brows. "What?" She looked at him with a 'how are you even a scientist' look .

"Your pants. They are still in one peace." She stated. Bruce smiled awkwardly and stood up. Shaky.

"Yeah... It's a new invention. To-"his smile disappeared. "Tony made it." He finished.

Natasha's face was blank as always. Suddenly they both heard a scream.

"BRUCE! HELP!"

Clint.

**AWWWW! Love you guys! I hope I get the 100 reviews! Cuz I am such a greedy human being!**

**Ps: If you noticed the A/N's are getting shorter... Yeah... Real life just sucks... **


	16. Stories

**IVE GOT 100 REVIEWS (well 102 but it was all about the 100 so) AND I PROMISED I WOULD DO A LONGER CHAPTER THE SO HERE YOU ARE! XDioxideX WAS THE 100TH REVIEWER. ENJOY.**

* * *

It was hard to choose a song for this one cuz it's all different but here it is!

MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS | PART 1: "FEAR & LOATHING"

* * *

Loki felt pain. A blinding pain. He drifted in and out of consciousness and noted that he was half sitting, half lying against something. Probably a wall.

He heard _someone_ say _something_. He tried to concentrate on the voice .

Letters. Syllables. Sentences.

"... -id you do it?!"

He tried to open his eyes. A ray of yellow Led light almost blinded him. He whimpered. He felt numbness in his hand and in his side and he hated it.

_God make it stop._

But he was not a man like that. He was not a kind man that begged for mercy or relief.

He suddenly was slapped across his face. "Come on... I want to see those beautiful emerald eyes again." A hoarse voice said. Loki really didn't know why, but he slowly opened them.

He didn't see much . his vision was clouded by black and white spots.

"There you go pretty boy..." The voice said again. "Now if you just answer my questions, nobody gets hurt." He could almost _hear_ him grinning. "Even not your friend."

Loki was fully awake now. No! Not Tony!

"Just tell me... How did you get your magic back?"

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

Steve woke up with a groggy feeling in his belly. He tried sit up, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"Sir, shall I inform Mr. Banner that you're awake?"

The angelic voice of JARVIS echoed thru the white room.

"Yes please, and would you open the window for me please?" Steve asked, voice still a little shaky.

It seemed that the bomb didn't destroy the sickbay, and he was strangely relieved that JARVIS was okay.

He slowly reached out for the glass of water that stood on the small table next to the bed. He mentally cheered when he got it and he greedily drunk the whole glass.

The white door of the room slowly opened. "Can I come in?"He heard Bruce asked.

Steve smiled. "Yes of course." Bruce now opened the whole door and stepped in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked making his way over to Steve's bedside. Steve grinned.

"Like I've been stabbed with a tray." He said dryly. "You know, it was a really aggressive tray."

Bruce laughed. Steve too, but stopped when he felt the stinging pain.

"Just lay down and rest. If you are bored you can ask JARVIS to put on a movie or something. Right JARV.?" Bruce said smiling.

"Of course Mr. Banner."

"Just rest. If you need me, tell JARVIS."

Steve nodded and slowly, fell asleep.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

Natasha and Clint sat next to each other, not saying a word, typing on the keyboards and staring at the blue glowing screens for answers. Nothing so far.

Suddenly Clint stood up, and walked to the almost destroyed bar.

He put out one of the not broken glasses and filled it with scotch.

"What are you doing." Natasha asked smiling.

"Getting my well deserved break!" He said grinning. "Do you want some to?" he asked.

Natasha laughed. "Ah, well, why not."

Clint took five bottles. "And milady, which one do you want. We've got one bottle with an unreadable name," he sniffed the bottle and made a face. "it stinks a little very much."

He took another bottle. "The this one. The name sounds like poop," Natasha laughed. "and it even tastes like it." Clint grinned after taking a sip from the bottle.

"This one has such a weird colour, I am not even going to talk about it" Clint mumbled. "And this one, milady, is from such an exclusive year, that it isn't written on the bottle."

Natasha grinned. He was such a sweetheart.

"But this" he said, lifting the last bottle. "this is perfect. But I know something even more perfect." He mused.

"Which wine is it then?" she asked. Clint walked over to her. Two glasses of wine in his hand. He sat down in front of Natasha. "Oh, I never tasted it. But I am sure it's the best."

Natasha's smile fell a little.

Clint continued. "It is one of the rarest wines. I think I-"

Clint couldn't continue.

Natasha's lips were pressed against his.

He first looked wide eyed to the beautiful women who kissed him. And then he kissed back. There was fire in his chest but it wasn't unpleasant. Her lips tasted warm and spicy, just like thought it would be.

Natasha broke free from the kiss. They just looked at each other for a moment. Clint broke the silence.

"Well... I was right." "about what? " "You tasting the best."

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

It was like the halls were never ending. Every time Tony thought they were at the end and reached their destination, another hall or staircase appeared.

Tony coughed. "Uhm, what's your uh... relationship with the big guy."It was not the clearest question Tony has ever asked, but the man seemed to understand.

"You really want to know?" "Everything"

The young man smiled.

"I always lived in an orphanage. I was never taken as child, and when I got older, it became clear that nobody wanted me."

Tony listened closely for any possible lies, but there was only pure honesty in the kid's voice.

"one day the head of the orphanage announced the orphanage closed. Every kid was taken to-"

He made a big gesture with his hands.

"Somewhere. But I didn't want to have a family any more. I had been alone for so long, I thought I could handle things on my own."

He laughed half heartily.

"I was wrong."

Tony furrowed his brows. He looked at the handsome features of the young man. His face was blank, but Tony could clearly see a hidden pain in his eyes.

The man continued the story.

"I needed money, a job would be the best, and a roof above my head. I started stealing for a living. But it wasn't enough and I got horribly ill."

The man started to slow his pace. Tony didn't want to push the guy so he said "You don't have to tell it if you don't want to."

The young man looked determined. "No, I have to tell someone..."

Tony smiled. He liked the kid.

"Before I got ill, a man gave me money every week. But most of the time someone stole it from me. He asked on occasion if I didn't want to live with him. I said no."

There was something in the kids eyes that Tony couldn't understand.

" When the man noticed that I had become ill," he continued, "He took me in, without question. I could barely stand, let alone put up a fight. He healed me, gave me food, home school, he even organised a birthday party every year. He gave me a home."

The young man smiled, clearly reliving a memory.

"He was always, a kind of a... Lonely man. He liked to be alone. But sometimes he cried when he thought nobody looked. I once asked him why he cried. He said his much of his family and friends died... Because of weapons. He still had friends. They all lived in New York."

Tony got a bad feeling about this.

"I had a wonderful life with him. Until New York was nearly destroyed last year. I didn't recognise him anymore. He acted strange. Not him. I still know the first time he talked to himself. It was scary."

The young man stopped and turned to Tony.

"He wanted revenge."

* * *

**YEAH! 1260 WORDS! PLEASE! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU REVIEWED. Love you guys! I really do!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Fleeting

**HI BOYS AND GALS! The delay of one day has nothing to do with the fact that the last chapter was longer I was shopping. I got a new pants and****a pair of shoes and LOTS of accessorises. JOY! But you don't care okay got it. I'll be updating real soon maybe even tonight but I am not promising anything.**

* * *

Tony sat in his new cell. He was bored. Again. But he had something to think about. The man, he was okay. If he had to trust anyone in this godforsaken place, it was him.

His mind drifted off again.

Maybe Loki and he were separated for a reason.

A tray of food was shoved under the door.

"THANKS!" Tony screamed. No answer. Not he expected one. He drank the water and sat against the wall.

His hands hurt. He didn't know why, but his hands hurt and stung. He slowly ate from his plate.

Boredboredbored So Boredboredbo-

The door opened.

Tony almost cheered. He immediately stood up as a long skinny figure stood in the door opening.

Loki.

"Oh Loki thank God!" Finally he wasn't alone anymore and so he could keep track of him.

Then he noticed Loki was alone. Did he break out? "How are you, are you okay?" he asked running over to Loki, scanning his body for injuries. None.

"No time for chitchat Stark, walk with me _fast_."

Tony crunched his brow, but walked with Loki. They walked fast thru the long halls, Tony blinking due the sudden light change.

Everything went well until there appeared shadows on the wall. Loki pushed Tony against the wall with one arm not taking his eyes of the shadows. "Stay down" He simply mumbled.

Tony did as he said. He knew better then not following orders when Loki used the 'I will not tolerate any contradiction, so do as I say or you will wake up with a knife in your chest' voice.

Loki walked forward, palms glowing a magical green colour (see what I did there?).

Tendrils of green slid up the wall, almost unnoticeable. When four guards came across the corner the tendrils _zoofed _to two of the guards.

_Two out, two to go _

Loki ran at top speed over to the two fallen males. He pulled out the two knifes in their belts, and threw them to one of the guards.

_Only one_

Tony looked in fascination and disgust as the fallen man jerked the knifes out of his chest, and weakly threw it in front of Loki's feet, and then he was still. The last guard looked in horror at his fallen comrades and his breathing became uneven as Loki slowly made his way over at him.

Tony saw the guard panicking. The man trembled and looked at Tony and then at Loki. Suddenly he grinned. He put out his pistol and aimed it at Tony.

_Okay shit_

* * *

** oh sjit. Lalalalala No regrets! **

**REVIEW OR I WILL KILL TONY I CAN DO THAT I HAVE POWER!**

**NOW REVIEW YOU TINY MORTAL OR I WILL KILL THE UNIEVUERZE!hehehehgehehehehehehebgehevehehbhehebfg c;l'jkmc uxroktljxkd REVIEW GODDAM-MINT**


	18. A breath

** . . .GUYS. I've warned you though, he would die if not everyone reviewed. Oh did you miss this? WELL THEN READ THE FREAKING ATHORS NOTE! I'VE SO HOW MANY OF YOU READED MY CHAPTER. ONLY 2 REVIEWS. DO NOT ENJOY MY STORY. **

* * *

Tony felt a pain.

It wasn't like any pain he felt ever before in his intire life.

A blinding pain.

It hurt even more because of the circumstances.

He closed his eyes.

He let the white mist take him.

and he died and Loki took him to the other Avengers and they all mourned over Tony's death because he was **DEAD**.

He was killed by girls who read a fanfiction, and didn't review, while they knew he was going to die if they didn't. They were heartless. But not all of them. There were two reviewers, xxvildexx and Loki'sArmy0602 who were so determinant to keep Tony alive, they travelled thru time and returned and made little adjustments, so Tony had a chance to survive

This is what happened then:

Tony already made himself ready for the pain, but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes.

There was a dead guard lying at his feet, gun still in his hand. Knife in his head.

Tony gagged. It was just all too much. He didn't want this all anymore.

He looked at Loki tears in his big brown eyes.

He choked out "I-I can't I-" But he was interrupted by Loki

"Stark, I get you're upset, but we need to move, _now_."

Tony was looked tired and done. But he knew they needed to move. He stood straight and breathed thru his nose.

"Okay, let's go." He mumbled. He felt empty, hollow, not... just, _not._

Loki looked at him with a hard face, which surprised Tony.

Loki was always the one to understand Tony. He was caring, almost. Tony could always count on Loki to say something simple, not mattering to most people, but giving him a boost, to go on.

Tony didn't get a word.

He walked past Loki, not failing to see his eyes flash yellow, for just an uncaring second.

* * *

**Hehehehehe**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Okay, now we are screwed

**Chappy! Love you guys! And there is going to be progress in the plot of the story so tatatatatata keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Pepper turned the page of the magazine. She had gone to a business trip in Hong Kong and she couldn't wait to get home.

She looked out the small airplane window, and she frowned

A few days ago she had suddenly felt like something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what. The feeling hadn't left her since.

"_Please stand by, there is coming some mild turbulence."_

The voice of the pilot rang thru the private plane. Pepper zipped her seatbelt, and gave the glass champagne to the stewardess.

"We are almost there Miss. Pots." The stewardess said. Pepper smiled. "Good. Thank you."

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

She fumbled with her keys. She couldn't wait to see Tony. She pushed the door open and threw her bags on the couch. "Tony, I'm home!" She screamed, smiling.

No respond.

Did he forget? Maybe he was in his workshop. "JARVIS, where is Tony?" The redhead asked. It was silent for a moment, but then the AI replied,

"Miss Pots, you are asked to come to the living room on level 8." Pepper frowned, "Uhm... okay, tell him I am coming." She mumbled.

She left the bags on the couch and pushed the elevator button.

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

The elevator door opened. Pepper walked out the elevator and walked thru the hall. She was greeted by the sight of four Avengers.

Steve's stomach and chest were bandaged, and Natasha's left hand was wrapped in bandages too.

Bruce and Clint looked fine despite of a few scratches and bruises.

But Tony wasn't there and she got a bad feeling because the four Avengers looked tired and withdrawn.

"Uhm... w-where are Tony and Loki?" There was no answer.

Bruce fumbled with the sleeves of his shirt. "Well... uhm..." he began, but he was cut off by Pepper,

"Where. Are. They." Her worry increased when Clint looked guilty to the ground.

Bruce wanted to say something but was cut off by Natasha this time. "I am so sorry Pepper, but we lost them on a mission. Kidnap. We can't find them back. We are still working on it. "

Natasha's voice was professional and her face displayed no emotion.

Pepper could feel her legs buckling and she slowly sat down on the couch.

"Wha- w-w... What? When?" She rasped out.

"A few days ago..." Bruce began, making no eye contact with Pepper. "We didn't have the slightest clue who the kidnapper is, and when we hacked the computer of a suspect, a bomb exploded here. A warning. The guy must be a pro if he noticed that JARVIS hacked the system." Bruce said to the whole team.

At least he told her everything, because if they were not saying something important...

Pepper felt light headed. She looked at Steve. "What happened to you?"she said, even more _worry feelings_ flying in her chest.

Steve grinned so reassuringly as possible "Oh, it's nothing. It happened when the bomb exploded."

Steve sat down on the couch. "Still on pain meds, so a little sleepy." Steve explained.

It was silent for a moment.

"Guys," Pepper said, bringing the Avengers out of their thoughts and breaking the silence

"let's find that superhero steeling piece of crap."

They all smiled.

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**


	20. Trapped

**REALLY SHORT**

**Got some home issues. sorry**

* * *

He was trapped. Like a bird. He tried to get out of the cage but he couldn't; Something was holding him back.

It was so dark and black, that it felt like his eyes were closed. He felt tired and out of place, like he was missing something very important.

A flash suddenly appeared in the thick darkness. He blinked.

An image appeared.

He saw Tony, shaking and staring with big, teary eyes to something in front of him.

_There lay a man, dead, with a knife in his head. _

_Tony's breathing was laboured. _

He wanted that he could say something to soothe the pain Tony was in... But when he tried to speak, no sound came.

_"I-I can't I-" Tony chocked out_

_"Stark, I get you're upset, but we need to move,__now__."_ He heard his own voice interfere, but he didn't say it.

He tried so hard to beat the invisible force holding him down, but he only grew weaker and weaker.

The image before him flickered and disappear. Then it was him and the blackness again.

He was truly and utterly alone, trapped in his own mind.

* * *

**REALLY SHORT**

**review**


	21. A Tear And A Villains Mind

**I really liked writing this and going into the head of the villain. I had to make him. you know, **_**human.**_** It was hard, but I think I *makes a pirouette* **_**nailed it.**_

**but he really just reminds me of Gollum. LOL:) OMGFDGFVC**

* * *

Song: MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS | "TEEN IDLE" [Oficial Instrumental]

"Uhm... Where is Thor?" Pepper asked, noticing the lack of thunder God. Clint smirked. "He's already crapping for like a hour, so he could be here any second."

As on cue, the door swung open and revealed the Norse teddy bear God.

"Any trace of my bother and man if Iron yet?" he asked, not noticing Pepper immediately.

Bruce rubbed his eyes. "No... Still nothing. SHIELD is not progressing too-" He was cut off by Thor "Ah Lady Pots! When did you arrive?"

Pepper looked at him with a small smile. "ten minutes, something like that,"

Thor walked over to Pepper. "It's good to have you here," Pepper looked up at the God. "thank you." She said quietly.

Thor noticed the pain in her eyes. It was hard for her. He knew. He was not the brightest, but he was no fool. Especially in this case. He knew all too well.

Suddenly Pepper was wrapped up in the big arms of the God. "I know what it's like, not knowing." He whispered.

That was enough for Pepper to bleak down. She clung at his shirt like it was a lifeline, one silver tear rolled down her cheek.

The other Avengers walked out the room, giving Pepper the privacy she surely wanted.

"It's okay to cry." Thor said, trying to grab the tissues on the table a few inches away from them, without moving his chest, and failing.

Pepper sniffed. Normally she would feel a little embarrassed, but now she didn't care.

She didn't care.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

Song: Thor Soundtrack - Laufey

I cannot lose the control. I have to stay sharp. I have to _break_ them. I will do whatever it takes. Everything.

He noticed... He noticed that there is something different... Doesn't matter, he will break. After this he will have no more use to me. Garbage.

He will take me there, they will trust, one will die, they will mourn, _I will destroy_. Simple.

I can feel the other fighting. His mind is strong. I have to break him. No sharp mind if he's broken. Perfect.

I will let the two of them suffer, and then the others. No mercy, no tears, no guilt. Guilt. _Responsibility for a mistake or error.__ Guilt._ _Remorseful awareness of having done something wrong.__**Guilt.**__Self-reproach for supposed inadequacy or wrongdoing.__**Guilt**_**.****STOP!**

Control. Control own mind. Focus. Focus. Focus. Break. Conquer. Destroy. Done.

'_Stop struggling!' _his mind is hurting me. It's too strong. He's pushing me out of his body. Why not entertain him while he's here... Yes... _Entertaining._ and a weaker mind, less- struggle.

Impassable. Flawless. Paradisiacal.

Just- Splendid.

**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE: **

**I have to focus on some things in life right now- this means I will not update everyday anymore and the chapters will stay the same size. I know, I SUCK. But, please, understand. I'm sorry. Oh and I have a question for you guys I can say Scar-Chopath is planning to first murder one of the Avengers see: He will take me there, they will trust, one will die, they will mourn, I will destroy. Simple. this is fucking his whole plan. If you didn't understand that, I just gave the explanation. Now, who is going to be the one will die. You can say it guys! It's all up to you. Oh and I'm not spoiling anything. I have my reasons to ask you guys this... I have my reasons. Oh you don't know. * Evil laughter ***


	22. Distractions And A Fortunate Turn

**ANOTHER CHAPPY! Took ne long enough. **

* * *

Loki tried to get out. It was a weird feeling, because he wasn't, you know, pushing against something, but it was more like... Trying to open your eyes on a Monday.

He tried his hardest to get his own mind back, but it was hard. Suddenly he felt a shift. Yes! He felt the other mind give in a little. He could see now.

All of the sudden he was pushed back. His head hurt and a hissing voice echoed thru his head.

"Stop struggling!"

Loki felt dizzy and like throwing up. Could he even throw up now? He was still in his own body, but he had absolutely no control over his body.

Great.

His vision crumbled again and a image appeared.

Odin.

What?

He looked at Loki with a cold stare. "You are a failure and a monster, I regret taking you in as a son. You only caused trouble. You are even unworthy the title of a Jotun."

Loki tried to block the sound and the figure staring at him, but he couldn't close his eyes or put his hands on his ears... He was trapped.

He was hanging again. Hanging above the abyss. "I could have done it, Father. I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" he heard himself say.

His father just stared at him. He and Thor were hanging above an abyss and he asked for approval, because all of what he had done it was...

But all Odin said was "No Loki" And again he could see the world around him shatter. Everything around him became black and white. And he let go. But he didn't hear his brother scream his name, like he really did. Right? He did scream his name, right?

Instead he could hear him laugh. Laugh, because his stupid little brother was finally gone. Odin joined him in his laughter, pulling Thor up, and patting him on the back.

What? This didn't happen really? Right?

Frigga appeared.

"I always was a good mother to you, but I only see now what a monster you really are. What was I thinking being kind to you? Look at you now! So weak... You don't deserve the love of your friends. Of your brother. You frost giant" she spit out the last two words, like the word was poisonous. "

Loki could feel everything around him spinning.

Much more images appeared, of his friends, turning their back on him, falling of the Bifröst, again and again, finding out about his true heritage, but a more twisted version. Losing his children, over and over.

He didn't know what really happened anymore. The difference between memories and dreams.

It felt like he was watching for hours, but he didn't really keep track anymore.

When he thought it was finally over, another memory or dream appeared again.

He felt himself even fall deeper into the clutches of the mind controller. Probably what he wanted all the time.

He wanted it to stop.

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

Bruce was tired. That was an understatement.

He had worked day and night, practically living on caffeine, and playing babysitter on a God, two assassins and a man out of time and.

It was horrible.

Thor and Steve had no idea how the computers worked. They set three computers on fire, and broke one. Bruce hadn't really want to ask how they did it.

When Thor had wanted toast, it ended up whit Thor smashing a toaster against the wall.

Steve almost set the whole working table in Tony's workshop on fire, and Thor just stood there, laughing and asking for a marshmallow.

Clint and Natasha were suddenly like two teenagers. Clint didn't surprise him, but Tasha? They were talking and giggling and smooching the whole time and it was really disturbing.

Suddenly JARVIS spoke up.

"Dr. Banner you might want to open the front door."

Bruce didn't even ask anything. Way to tired.

He took the elevator to the ground floor. He stood in front of the big blue- ish Pepper designed.

He opened the door. He almost fainted at the sight.

Loki stood in the door opening, panting and trying to smile, carrying a bleeding, unconscious Tony.

* * *

PLOTTWIST LOLOLOOOLOLOLOLKMT%ERFGYHBVQWa e|rszfxcv zdhxfcu*t&ys^TR !Q #&U$YHB|WFDSZXV

review


	23. Yellow

**PLOTTWIST LOLOLOOOLOLOLOLKMT%ERFGYHBVQWa e|rszfxcv zdhxfcu*t&ys^TR !Q #&U$YHB|WFDSZXV**

**Review**

**Short and it took me long but i have reasons:**

**1: The first week of school begun and I died a million deaths. **

**2: It was a hard chapter for me to write**

**3: Had to make this chapter from requests**

**4: Tom Hiddleston **

**5: Massive writers block**

**6: I had some home stuff**

**7: TONS OF HOMEWORK**

**But here you go anyway hope you like it.**

Everything was blur.

-Yellow eyes.-

He remembered jumping into action.

-_BAM!_-

_Pain_, -Bullet-

Laughter, -wicked, yellow eyes-

He remembered asking _Why? _

_Yellow..._

Nothing.

Bruce and Loki sat next to the bed Tony lay in.

Tony was white as a sheet, IV's plugged in his arms, a heart monitor slowly beeping, and a part of his chest and shoulder wrapped in bandages.

Tony was suffering from a serious bullet wound. Bruce thought it was terrifying. This was Tony. He was supposed to be full of life. Not like... This.

Steve, Clint and Natasha had sat right beside him, in case he would wake up, but Bruce ordered them, after a full 24 hours, that they should go and rest.

Loki refused. Nobody argued.

_Must be hard for him _Bruce thought.

Suddenly Tony stirred. Loki immediately stood up, because of the sudden movement the chair toppled over but he couldn't care less.

Tony slowly opened his eyes. Bruce walked over to the bed, looking at Loki's face, illuminated by the blue glow of the arc reactor.

Suddenly it looked like his eyes were flashing yellow and then a blinding green. Bruce blinked and frowned.

It was gone.

**YAY DONE Review! I swear it will help and inspire me LOLOL**


	24. It's Not How The Story Is Going To End

**Hi guys! I love you very much and i couldn't thank you more. thank you for still following and reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

At any given moment you have the power to say: _This is not how the story is going to end_. **Unknown**

_Present._

He was winning this fight. How?

He broke him. He felt it hours ago. The memories had to be too much for him. That was the plan.

But still he could feel that he gained control, for the tiniest moment, when he saw his friend in pain. In a hospital bed.

This was going to be harder than planned. Certainly now the doctor saw something.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

_Earlier._

He was drained. His head hurt and he knew that if he had control over his own body, a tear would escaped his eye.

Suddenly he felt like something was wrong.

You know the feeling you get, when you just know you crossed the road on a wrong moment. You can see the car coming. But nothing happens.

That feeling.

So he fought. He crossed the road.

And it helped.

He saw Tony lay in the sick bay.

_NO! What happened?!_

He felt himself gaining control over his own body again, he heard the man who took his body scream 'No!', He didn't care.

One of his best friends lay there and he'll be damned if he couldn't even control his own body for a second.

He won. He felt the other presence slip away completely.

Until it came crushing back with all its force.

'_Damn you little prince!' _the voice hissed.

-0-+OMG It's a line+-0-

_Present_

"Loki, are you okay?" Bruce didn't know what he saw moments ago, but he sure didn't like it.

"Pardon?" Loki said, ripping his gaze from Tony. "Are you alright?" Bruce repeated.

Bruce saw Loki flinch. "Why yes of course. Just- worried you know. Is there something wrong?"

Bruce tried to keep his face as straight as possible. "No, just wondering."

He turned to Tony again. All the signs of waking up were gone. Pity.

Then it hit him. _Seriously, 'you know'. Loki wouldn't say that. Or I'm just becoming paranoia. _

Bruce turned to Loki again. "Seems false alarm." He said sighing "again."

He turned around, now facing the window. He frowned. He could see Loki's reflection grinning.

He looked over his shoulder. Loki was sitting in his chair again. Blank expression, reading his book.

"Loki?" Bruce began, "What is it?" Loki said not taking his eyes of the book. "I still have a question for you... It's from long ago, and I'm curious." Loki looked at Bruce smiling slightly. But Bruce saw a tinge of uncertainty in his eyes.

"You know, before you became an Avenger... Why did you jump in front of me... When the bomb exploded?"

Loki smiled. "I didn't think. I- I just jumped. The world needed you and Tony more than they needed me."

Bruce smiled. "Good." He walked to the door. He yawned. "I will take a nap. Would you watch over Tony?" Loki was reading his book again. "Naturally" he answered.

"Good."

The moment Bruce was out of the room his smile fell and his hands begun to shake. This was impossible. He had to warn the others.

"Jarvis, if Loki even_ blinks_ the wrong way at Tony, get me." The smooth voice of the AI replied "Of course Dr. Banner."

Bruce knew it wasn't Loki.

Loki had amnesia.

* * *

**Boom! review pretty please with sugar on top! The absolutely make my day!**


	25. Chapter 24bonus

**Because the most people probably didn't understand chapter 24. heheh sorry. just imagine it as a bonus**

* * *

Thor paced thru the room.

"How do you mean it's not Loki" Clint asked, looking at Bruce with a questioning look.

"I asked him a question about the-" He took a deep breath. "The bomb accident, and he- he answered the question."

"So?" Asked Pepper, not noticing the frowns on the faces of the Avengers.

Natasha answered. "After Loki awoke from the coma, we asked him questions. He didn't remember anything. A whole week was erased from his memory."

Thor turned around, eyes blazing with anger. "Then why aren't we attacking him!"

Natasha looked at him with a professional stare. "Because he could hurt your brother Thor. There are two options. One: Loki is being mind controlled just like Clint was. Two: The man is a sorcerer, or a shape shifter. If we attack him, and he is mind controlling Loki, he can stab Loki to death or something."

Everybody was going thru options in their head, but Natasha had a point.

"If" Natasha continued, "the man's a shape shifter or a sorcerer, he can go to Loki the minute we attack, and kill him. Or worse." She whispered the last two words.

"Complicated." Clint sighed. "Hate that."

* * *

**review. **


	26. Smoke Dust And Somebody is Back

**So sorry for the late update! I had everything done on Sunday i swear. I made a chapter with 2000 words cuz you guys are still liking me after i've been a little shit! But my CAT deleted everything. 6 GODDAMN CHAPTERS! I literary CRIED! But here ya goe!**

* * *

Red lights were rapidly flicking in the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Fury quickly walked towards one of the agents who sat behind the big computer screens.

"Agent! What the hell is going?!" Fury shouted over the loud alarms.

"I-I don't know sir, there must be something wrong at the one of the other stations." Fury squinted his eye.

"Check it out Agent." He mumbled walking away. "Sir!" One of the other agents was waving his hand in the air.

"It's the Sark tower... It- It's to dusty to see anything on the cameras but-" He was shoved away by Fury. He typed something fast onto the keyboard and the Helicarrier began to move top speed.

"Those damned Avengers..." he mumbled, but if you looked closely, you could see worry in his eye.

+-0- OMG It's a line -0-+

"B-Bruce, wak-key wakey," Bruce blinked against the furious Led lights, who were blinking out and on over and over. When he tried to take a deep breath, dust sliced thru his throat and he coughed heavily.

"Bruce are you okay?" he heard another voice ask.

Wait. A. Freaking. Minute.

Two voices?

"Tony?" he rasped out, still not opening his eyes. It was cilent for a moment.

"y-yes the o-ne a-and onl-ly..." Bruce heard him coughing and rasping after the small sentence.

_Not so okay your pretending to be, huh? _He thought.

The confusion from moments ago was replaced by worry.

He opened his eyes and found Thor, Steve and Tony standing above him. He shifted his body in a sitting position. "What happened? Where are Clint and Natasha?"

"D-dude, t-this is going to _*Chough*_ be a long s-story..." Tony announced.

* * *

**OHMYREVIEW OR I'LL KILL YO FAMILY!**

nopenopenopenopenopenope


	27. Passing Out

**So sorry for the late update**

* * *

"Well, a bomb went off." "N-no kid...ding."

"Tony shut it." "Wha...? No! Y-you can't t-talk to m-me like that! I'm fuuucking inj-jured."

"We must stop fighting now! We do not have much time!"

"Okay so, a bomb went off and the whole..." "Guysss, I-I think I'm-m going to... topass out..."

Thor ran over to Tony. "Thanks b-big g-guy..." the billionaire managed to murmur out before losing consciousness in Thor's arms.

Thor lifted him bridal style and laid him down on the grubby hospital bed. They were silent for a moment, until Bruce spoke. "How is he even awake?"

Steve sighed. "I don't know, but we have to get out of here Loki is pro-" Bruce interrupted him. "What happened?!" He asked cold and sternly, slight panic dripping on the edge of his voice.

"He blew up the place." Steve said, standing chest forward looking down on Bruce.

"We heard a rumbling and Clint and Natasha got to the roof. Me and Thor got over here so if there was any danger we could protect him." Steve said, nudging over to Tony. Bruce looked down.

"You- well, The Other guy, saved us." Finished Steve.

"We must go to Natasha and Clint, we can't stay here." Thor informed them, not keeping his eyes of Tony, slowly stroking the sweaty hair out of his face.

"But we're trapped here..." Bruce sighed. After a moment he stood straight again and walked to Tony, he felt his pulse. "He needs medical attention, and quick-" He was interrupted by a whirring sound. It took a few seconds to realize what it was.

"A helicopter..." Steve said. They heard a voice, but they didn't know what it said.

Suddenly a big part of the wall was ripped away. A S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter hung proudly in the air.

* * *

** Reviews make my day**


	28. Sick Visit

**Hi guys enjoy guys**

* * *

**fml**

* * *

"Where is Miss Potts. I'd like to speak with her."

Bruce asked one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. After they were saved by S.H.I.E.L.D, they heard Pepper was found too. They picked her up but there was still no sign of the two assassins. Pepper had a broken arm, and was pretty in shock, she was laid in one of the hospital beds on the Helicarrier.

The agent answered him politely , and a few minutes later he was standing in front of Peppers room.

He knocked

"Can I come in?" He asked. He heard a shuffle and probably a book being closed. "Of course."

He pushed the door open and was greeted by the sight of Pepper sitting in her hospital bed, watching T.V. with books all around her. She smiled tiredly.

"What a mess here," he chuckled, gesturing to all the books and magazines.

Pepper grinned half heartily. "Yeah, this way I can keep my mind off... Things."

Bruce looked at her sympathetically. "How's your arm." Pepper looked at her arm, like she forgot it was there. "Oh, yeah the doctor says it's only a small fracture, so it won't take too long to heal."

Bruce grinned, "Glad to hear that,"

He could see the question in her eyes and before she got the chance to really ask him, he already answered the question never asked. **(this is kinda my logics in real life)**

"Tony was in a small surgery, hour ago or so, and he is now in healing sleep."

She looked up at him fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, things are looking good for him." He smiled.

He walked to the door. But stopped, turning around. "If you need something, anything at all..."

He didn't finish the sentence, and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

Pepper smiled. And laid her head on the pillow, sleep overtaking her like a black, welcome friend.

* * *

**Review please! That would make my day and please tell me what must happen in the next chapters that will help me so much!**


End file.
